Seasons
by Jentus
Summary: An all new start on Pokemon! An all new adventure in the Lindray region with all new characters and evil organization! When a group of friends wake up to their beds with their neighborhood Professor at the end, they later realize that their adventure will soon be starting. Accepting Oc's. T just in case I let a swear break loose.
1. Stranger on my bed!

**Hey people! My first story was a fail, which means I'm not meant for writing romance :). So here is an ADVENTURE story!And also, if you watch 'CosplayAbridged' on Youtube then you know where i got the opening idea from.**

**Disclaimer: I no own pokemon. (But possibly soon~)**

* * *

Winter twisted and turned in his bed, something felt wrong. Was it Growlith? To make sure his family Pokémon was okay he turned on his lamp then fell off his bed when he saw his neighbourhood Pokémon professor sitting on the edge of his bed. He jumped to his feet and saw him stroking Growlithe's head! That traitorous dog!

"Hello, my name is Professor Tifer," he said with a smile. "But most people just call me 'Pokémon prof."

"Yeah, I know that, I've lived next to you," Winter groaned.

He acted as though nothing was said, "This is a world fully inhabited by creatures known as Pokémon!"

Winter looked at the time. 5:00 am, "No duh! I have a Pokémon! He's in your arms!"

"Now, do you have any questions?"

"Yes! Why the hell are you in my room?!"

"No? Okay then, how about telling me a little bit about yourself? Are you a boy or a girl?"

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"Do I look female?!"

"Are you sure?"

"What?!"

"Let me ask you again then. Are you a boy or a girl?"

"Boy," he sighed, giving up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm sure!"

"Now what is your name?"

"Winter, I'm sure."

"Alright then, I believe you're friends with these three kids, "He shows a picture of his three friends. "Now, what were their names again?"

"Go ask them, leave me alone."

"Go, Them, and Me. Are you sure?"

"NO! Their names are Summer, Autumn, and Spring! Yes I'm sure! Happy?"

"Alright then, Winter. You will now be starting an adventure all on your own! Come by to my lab later on today and you can choose a Pokémon!" and with that he climbed out Winter's window and left. The 13 year old sighed as he petted Growlithe.

"Why didn't you warn me he was coming?" he groaned. Then he noticed a Pokémon chew bone by his bed. So that was how…

Xxxxxxx

Autumn was sleeping soundly, not a worry in the world. She smiled in her sleep for she was having a pleasant dream.

Until someone turned on her lamp.

She blinked a few times then screamed when she heard a voice.

"Hello, my name is Professor Lein. You may also know me as Professor Tifer's assistant."

"Um…Yee-eah. What are you doing in my room again?" she asked in a shaky voice, curled up in the corner of her room.

He laughed, "Did you know this world is inhabited by strange creatures known as 'Pokémon'? Sometimes people train them, or just have them as accomplices. Me? I use them for research with Professor Tifer."

"Okaa-aay?" she said, relaxing a little.

"Now, do you have any questions so far?"

"Why are you here so early? At 5am?"

"Alright then, I'll continue. So tell me about yourself. Are you a boy, or a girl?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm a girl." She asked, staying in the corner, not daring to move closer to the crazy professor.

"Are you sure?"

"I already said I was sure but…yes…I'm sure I'm a girl."

"Now what was your name again?"

"Autumn, yes I'm sure."

"Now, I believe you have three other friends. What were their names again?"

"Winter….Spring….Summerr-rr….."

"Winter, Spring, and Summer. Got it! Now come by to my office later today and we will get you started off with a pokemon!" then with a poof of smoke he was gone, leavin a poor startled Autumn left in the room.

* * *

Good? Bad? Horrible? Alright?

Nah, I'll just keep writing anyways.

On the other hand! I need a bunch of Trainer oc's and I'm missing 3 Gym leader oc's. I got everything else. But if you wanna submit an oc as a random little girl who's lost her pokemon or a boy wanting to fulfill their dream as a nurse then go right ahead.

Towns in my region~

-Snowcall Town

-Starius Village

-Aquasea Town

-Rakila City

And if you wanna make up your own town/city/village yatta yatta then feel free to put it in the resume. Just give me a brief description of it.

Trainers~

Name:

Age:

Hometown:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Description:

Quotes/Battle cries(Optional):

History:

Fav Food:

Zodiac sign(Can be any):

Pokemon Team:

Other Additional information you feel thats nessacary:

Gym Leaders~

Name:

Age:

Hometown(Must be from my region):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Description:

Quotes/Battle cries(Optional):

History(Optional):

Fav Food:

Zodiac sign:

Gym leader Type(Fire, Bug, or Steel):

Other Additional information you feel thats nessacary:

Thanks for submitting your oc! I shall be doing my best to use them all. and on a side note, please don't make your character invincible. they can win a lot of battles and be tough but don't say something like 'My name is Darth Vadar and I can control te force and chokes the trainers while we battle. I have all Darkrai's and Giritina's, mwahahahhahaaa.

Thanks for reading, pm me yo oc and i'll do my best, or reviewing it is fine as well :)


	2. Come on! I can do it!(?)

**Here's Jentus! And another chapter of Seasons! Enjoy peoples :3**

**Disclaimer: I own no pokemon that I am aware of.(Anyone wanna remind me?~)**

* * *

Winter got up in Snowcall Town at 7am. He couldn't fall back asleep anyways since the nutty professor came into his bedroom. He heard about that happening to other kids in town near his age, hell, that was the whole point of Growlithe! Well not the _whole_ point but still…

He went downstairs and to his surprise he was the first one up! The rest of his family was asleep. He shrugged and got himself a bowl of Bulba O's and poured some Moo moo milk in it. He turned on the TV and watched some Tuesday cartoons. It was a pure blessing that he didn't have to fight for the remote with his three sisters. Ugh…

***dotdotdot***

Winter got out of the house before his sisters got up but informed his father that he would be out for a while.

His black earmuffs showed off his platinum hair and increased the darkness of his coal like eyes. His cheeks were red from the cold but he didn't even notice, but usually his skin was pale skin, which was understandable since there was barely any sun in Snowcall, even when there was sun everyone was inside because that's when it's at its coldest. His white scarf was wrapped smoothly around his neck and hung down his black winter vest. He had several layers underneath but the one that was off for show was white, figures. He wore black ski pants for the winter and he carried around his 'W_hy is your backpack so big? There's only, like, two items in there'_ bag.

Why was he going to the lab of the wacko professor? Because he wanted to get out of his life, a break if you will, because of all the stress that's been piling up lately. His mother just left the house, his father was at work constantly, and his sisters did nothing to help.

When he got to the lab he stared at it for several moments, he felt something trying to push him in, but he was so stubborn he wouldn't even listen to his own instincts.

After several moments he took in a deep breath and as he was about to take his first step something pushed him face first into the cold snow.

Winter laid there for several moments but then something encouraged him to get up, the snow was starting to melt.

"AAAH!" he yelled as he jumped to his feet in a blink of an eye. He looked around quickly for the source and spotted some sort of moth, fire type Pokémon! This pokemon pushed him!

"What kind of Pokémon are you?" he asked in awe, counting every spot on its wings.

He wished he knew what sort of pokemon it was, orangish reddish wings, moth like, bright blue bug eyes.

He reached out his gloved hand to pet it but it didn't let him and flew away, leaving a trail of melted snow.

_'Okaaa-aay then'_, "Might as well go see what this wacko professor has in store for me." and with that he strode inside.

Xxxxxxx

The young girl stretched in her bed and tossed a little, after Lein left her room she fell back to sleep almost immediately, she finally woke up at about 11am. When she walked out of her basement room and up to the living room she was surprised to see her mother and the neighbour chatting, even laughing! What the hell was going on?!

"Oh, hello sweetie. Krystal's father decided to come over to talk about something…" The man whispered in her ear and she spit take her iced tea laughing. "Oh stop it" she giggled, wiping off the mess.

"Um…I'm probably still dreaming…" she said as she started to pinch herself.

The two laughed, "No, no dear, I know it's a bit of a shock to see us not at each other's throats but…well…" she started to blush madly, and her green hair emphasized it. "W-We both…um….." She hid her face like a school girl would when she finally gave a rose to her crush.

Krystal's father, Strider, put his arms around her and gave them a good squeeze then beamed at Autumn. "We found out we both have a lot in common! And we get along really well, beside the small fact….but besides that…" he winked at her mother, only causing her to blush even more.

Autumn stood there, feeling somewhat traumatized. She laughed nervously as begun backing out of the room into the kitchen. "Hahahaha…..great! I'll…leave you two alone…" and with that she rushed out of there.

She sighed in relief when she spotted her iPod on the counter, then she blasted on some Dragon force music and ate some fruit for her breakfast. She wanted to get out of the house as fast as she could! She packed her bag, sketchbook, pencil crayons, pokwatch was on, all set to go! She thought with a fist pump. _'Ready for another day in Aquasea City!'_

*Dotdotdot*

Autumn was walking around the busy city for several minutes before she got bored out of her mind. She couldn't find anything inspirational to draw or do! This city was only getting larger and larger by the day. She found a park bench to sit on and she rested her bag next to her. She missed her friends, the last time they all saw each other was at the National championships, which was nearly nine months ago. She missed Spring the most, his optimistic personality, and how much he cared for her….

….

She means the whole group of friends….

She slumped and stared at her shoes, her ever so interesting, brown, dull shoes with her dirty white socks, could almost apply as grey now. Her chestnut hair reached a fair length down, she would tie it up but Spring said he liked it better loose. She felt her cheeks getting red again as the memory flowed back. _Spring…_

She violently shook her head side to side, she was gonna look for something inspirational. She started to walk through the park and saw many people and Pokémon playing together, a large number of those monkey Pokémon. She saw a fellow artist with a Mime jr. She recognized this Pokémon since that was her dream Pokémon! She would do just about anything for one!

"Hello mister, may I ask what you're drawing?" she asked ever so politely.

The man was startled but smiled, "I am painting the scenery." He said with pride.

"But it's just a bunch of buildings," the 14 year old said.

"To the naked eye, but what I see is ART! And I draw what I see!" the Mime jr. next to him cried happily along with its owner.

Autumn didn't feel like getting too deep into this, "Wow! You have a Mime Jr.!" she exclaimed as though she just noticed.

"Yes, his name is 'Momo'."

"Momo?"

"Yes"

"How cute! Hey there Momo." She started to baby talk the Pokémon and play around with him. The owner didn't mind as he continued to paint.

A few minutes past and Autumn decided she would take up Professor Lein's offer and get a Pokémon! Then maybe she could persuade this guy to trade her Pokémon. She snickered evilly, for no particular reason, as she snuck away. The painter didn't notice a thing and forgot all about the girl.

She ran but ran out of breath soon, she didn't run two blocks and she had a hard time breathing, '_Damn, I need to get in shape'_. But then again, she has told herself that many times before in the past, what makes this time any different?

A half an hour later she finally reaches the lab and walks in, with no hesitation.

"I…..am here…..huff…to…for..huff…." she held up a finger, not aware if anyone was there or not for she was facing the floor, other hand on her knee, and she was panting. When she was able to breathe she said in the same determined voice, "I am here for a Pokémon!"

She waited several moments before opening her eyes only to see that the place was empty. Her mouth dropped to the floor and she felt very dramatic and dropped to her knees, "WHY CRUEL WORLD?! I JUST WANT A MIME! A MIME JUNIOOOOOO-OOOOOOR!" She yelled, facing the sky and fists in the air. She stayed in that position for possibly a whole five minutes before she heard a scoff.

"Excuse me miss, but this is a lab and children should not be playing around in here." He said, adjusting his glasses.

Autumn's face turned to a bright crimson red, matching her overcoat. She stood up, trying to reach his level but her damn shortness wouldn't allow her to pass his shoulders. She scratched the back of her head and laughed nervously, "Ahahaha, well….you sees sir…um…the... Pokémon. Right! Pokémon are…gulp," she was being given the very cold stern look you get from the parent who caught you playing Pokémon past your bedtime under your blanket.

She was filled with fear as she ran out of the building and hid behind one of its trees in the front, when she got there she was desperately catching her breath, hand over her heart cuz she was curious as to how fast it was beating. Listening to her fast heart beat calms her down and because of that her fast rated beat won't stay for long. (A/N did that make sense?) She took another deep breath and she decided to go in and explain it to him better this time. She walked up to the glass door and through it she could still see glasses man! She froze, '_maybe he won't see me if I stay still'_. She thought '_fat chance'_. She stared him right in the glasses and the second he made a move she ran away screaming to the same tree. She face palmed herself. '_This may take a while._'

* * *

**Wow! got a bunch of feedback! i expected like...five at the very most! and let me tell you that i am seriously soooo sooo happy! i almost cried when i got my first review! Your awesome, all of you! :''''D**

**Oj yes, and critisize me where you can. but just don't say anythin about how i spell Nessasary, neccasary, blah blah. I'm never gonna learn how to spell it but you know what i mean when i do. **

** Anyways, still need more though, keep em coming! and like i said before...**

**please don't make your character invincible. they can win a lot of battles and be tough but don't say something like 'My name is Darth Vadar and I can control te force and chokes the trainers while we battle. I have all Darkrai's and Giritina's, mwahahahhahaaa**

**Here's the basic stuff**

**I need a bunch of Trainer oc's and I'm missing 3 Gym leader oc's. I got everything else. But if you wanna submit an oc as a random little girl who's lost her pokemon or a boy wanting to fulfill their dream as a nurse then go right ahead. and plus i made a few more things less complicated this time. v**

Towns in my region~

-Snowcall Town(Very snowy and alot of ice pokemon)

-Starius Village(Dark outside but it lightens up every so often during the year, i bunch of dark type hang around here)

-Aquasea Town(Surrouded by sea and has many water pokemon. Even maybe some that you've never heard of~)

-Rakila City(Basically is infested with Grass and normal types.)

Fairwood City – A fairly large, circular city surrounded completely by forests inhabited by a variety of Pokémon, especially bug and grass types. It's fairly busy and very pretty although it is prone to attacks from wild Pokémon(Credit of this city idea goes to FallingSunset)

And if you wanna make up your own town/city/village yatta yatta then feel free to put it in the resume. Just give me a brief description of it.

**Trainers~**

Name:

Age:

Hometown:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Description:

Quotes/Battle cries(Optional):

History:

Fav Food:

Zodiac sign(Can be any):

Pokemon Team:

Other Additional information you feel thats nessacary:

**Gym Leaders~**

Name:

Age:

Hometown(Must be from my region):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Description:

Quotes/Battle cries(Optional):

History(Optional):

Fav Food:

Zodiac sign:

Gym leader Type(Fire, Bug, or Steel):

Other Additional information you feel thats nessacary:

Can be from any Region, but since I'm rusty on my pokemon trivia so remind me what region your from and town . Any gen, I hate saying 'no' so I'm cool as long as you don't go Darth Vadar on me(Is it Vadar or Vader?)

Sorry I don't think I'll be using the Oc's majorly until maybe chapter 4 or 5. btu when they do come out I'll do my absolute best to give them all a decent part. Not a 'Hi! sorry! oh! you found my pokemon! thank you so much! bye!' and that be the end of it. Unless you wanna be that guy?~

Thanks for the reviews and bring on the oc's! Jentus, out!


	3. The choice, or not

Heya persons and peoples, sorry this chapter took longer than my first two. My excuse for this happening is that I bought the new Pokémon black 2. AND IT IS FRICKEN SWEET! I highly recommend it for those of you have played number one.  
And next time I take over a week to post, someone come and slap me. ^.~  
Have a nice read!  
**DISCLAIMER**: **I do not own Pokémon** (I bribed them with red jellybeans, so I just need to wait for their reply letter and we'll see~)

* * *

Winter walks into the the professor's lab then looked around, the place was filled with people in lab coats and pokeballs. How many years has Prof. Tifer been working on this? he looked like he might've been in his fifties, or possibly even inn his sixties...

"Hey there Winter! what a nice surprise, what brings you here today?"

"YOU SA-" He calmed down and decided to just play along. "I came here to ask for a pokemon, would that be alright?"

"Of course! i love seeing people start their new journey with pokemon. Follow me." and he walked off deeper into the building. "So what encouraged you to go on the path of pokemon?" he asked, when Winter looked up all he saw was his long grey and white ponytail bouncing around.

"Er, I guess i just need a break from this town so i thought i would travel through the region for a while, and of course the only way to leave town is with a pokemon. My dad can't give me his pokemon and he's too busy to catch me one. and my sisters that are still living at home don't own pokemon. And my two older sisters that DO have pokemon don't live around here and are to busy with their jobs."

"Hmm, I see. What do your sisters do for a living?"

Winter got annoyed by the professor's density but bared through it, "Wee-eeell... my oldest sister is one of your assistants in Rakila town, and the other one is competing in contests around the world and right now i think she's in..." he had to think what region she was in, she said so in her last letter. "Oh! She's in-" he lost it again. Damn, righ after he got so excited.

"She's...where?"

"I-I don't feel like telling you."

"Thats fine then. You can look at our pokemon options now..." he said as they walked in a large room. There were many small green, red, and green pokemon!

Winter looked at his options, all the Pokémon looked cute of course but one Pokémon seemed to of stood out to him. A small green one was in the corner, seeming as though he was pouting to himself with his arms crossed. "Professor, who's that?" he asked pointing to the tiny green Pokémon.

Tifer smiled a sly one, "That is Treecko," Treecko's tail twitched when he heard his name, "he's been with us for about a month now. But he doesn't seem to be getting along with the other Pokémon." he explained. Tifer squatted down to match Treecko's eye level.

"Hey there Treecko," he said calmly, not wanting to startle him. Treecko turned his head, showing off his large yellow eyes with a questionable look. Both remained silent and still until Winter pulled out a huge grin, confusing Treecko. "Treecko, would you want to start traveling with me? We can start our first journeys together!"

Treecko blinked then turned all the way around. Was this human serious? Many trainers have come and gone without taking so much of a glance at him and all the Pokémon in the lab ignored him. Why did he want him? "Treek, Tree!" he said questionably in reply.

"Because I feel some sort of connection with you."

"Tree!"

"Is that a yes?"

"Teeko!" he said happily.

Winter laughed and turned to the professor, "Thanks professor, I'll take great care of Treecko!"

Tifer pushed up his glasses, "That not a worry, I trusted you with a Pokémon because I knew you would take care of it."

Winter laughed, and pet Treecko on the head, "We're gonna be great friends, right?"

"Ko! Treecko!" he replied jumping up and down.

"If you want to, you can nickname your Treecko, many trainers do," Tifer peeped in.

"Depends," he tilted his head, "Do you want a nick name Treecko?" The green Pokémon shook his head violently and crossed his arms, going into a pout again. "Okay! Treecko it is," he turned to Tifer and nodded his head gratefully. "Thanks again professor."

He chuckled, "Just make sure you two make a memorable adventure with each other."

"Of course!" then with that Treecko hopped on his shoulder and held onto Winter's head.

When the two went outside, Winter immediately felt Treecko shivering. When he glanced Treecko's teeth were chattering but the Pokémon was trying to hide it from Winter, when he tried to turn his head Treecko was standing sturdy and proud. Then he felt the shivering when he turned his head away again. He unravelled his scarf and handed it to Treecko.

"Here you go, its cold out." Treecko hesitated for a moment before snatching it away before it fell into the snow or something. Treecko wrapped it nicely around his whole body and sat on Winter's shoulder, feeling somewhat better.

After the two walked a few blocked they were knocked over! "Treecko!" Winter shouted. The snow was so deep Treeko could easily be hidden and get too cold to move, but fortunately his scarf told him that he was only about a foot away. "Are you okay?" he asked after digging him out of the snow.

Treecko nodded but then he was shoved into the snow again with Winter this time. He made sure to keep his Pokémon protected against the harsh cold.

"Hey kid, give us that Pokémon!" a male voice behind him growled.

"Dude, we don't have time for this, that chick is after us!" said his friend, again male.

"Don't worry, we'll take this Pokémon then beat her with it!" he laughed.

"I'm not taking any chances! Let's get outta here!" he said in a sturdy voice.

"Hey! Quit dragging me!" the fading voice complained. Winter got up when he was sure those two were gone. He didn't want his Treecko to be taken away! Who would do that?! He brushed Treecko off before himself, Treecko nodded in appreciation then wrapped himself with the scarf again.

"Who were those guys?" he wondered to himself. He felt tempted to follow but decided to just report this to the police. He returned to walking until he saw a figure running towards him again, in a moment he ran behind a building and held his Treecko tightly panting, not wanting to replay that previous scene.

The two stayed silent until their cover was blown, he felt some heat blow onto him. When he looked up he saw the familiar moth Pokémon from before! "Get outta here! You're gonna give me away!" The Pokémon just moved in closer, while it was warming him up he didn't want this Pokémon to get taken away!

He froze with fear as he heard a female voice close behind him. "Who's this?"

When Winter looked up behind him he saw a girl, probably older than himself, glaring at him. She leaned down then picked him up by the scruff of his neck. She then glared at him with her piercing lilac eyes.

"Are you with Team Cosmos?" she muttered in a threatening tone.

"Uh…Um…." Team what? He didn't know any kind of team like that. But he did accept a lot of group pages on Pikabook. Maybe he accepted a Team Cosmos' group or page?

"Treecko! Tree!" shouted an angry grass Pokémon atop a confused boy's head. "Tree-eeeeKO!" he shot a few bullet seeds at the girl but she dropped Winter before it could hit her.

"Ch, I don't think you could be a part of their group, you don't have their uniform or nerdy haircut," She grunted. "Ugh! They must've gotten away." she crossed her arms stubbornly and faced away, reminding him of Treecko somewhat.

"Er, okay." Winter picked himself up and made sure Treecko was safely on his shoulder again and since the scarf was drenched from the melted snow he decided to give him his extra vest in his bag. He made the swap and when Treecko had the red vest he resumed glaring at the female, who was staring back with a smirk.

"You seriously keep an extra vest in your bag? That's strange," she chuckled. "Most people keep things they need in there! Like food or water, even potions to keep their Pokémon healthy."

"Don't judge, you just never know. And it just came in handy now, right?"

"Eh, true I guess." She grunted.

"So who were those guys you were chasing?" he asked, trying to get back to that subject.

"That was Team Cosmos, they steal Pokémon from random people. They were trying to steal a little girl's Pokémon until I chased them away."

"Did you use this Pokémon?" he asked, pointing to the moth.

"Well, no. I used my Emolga."

"Then why is this Pokémon out?"

"Well…" she looked away from him again with an angry grunt, "I'm from this town and everything but I haven't been here for a while so Volcarona was keeping me warm." She looked at the Volcarona with a smile, "But he was helping me out as well."

So this Pokémon was called Volcarona, "Well, I have to go now…"

"Yeah, me too…"

"Okay well, bye."

"Oh wait!"

"What?"

"I have a feeling we'll meet again and I haven't given you my name. Its Scarlett Huntly, look me up." she says before running off.

Winter stood there, 'Scarlett Huntly huh?' he looked at Treecko with a confused look and Treecko mimicked his trainers look.

"Why is today so weird?" he asked, Treecko just gave him a shrug. Winter sighed then decided to go home to tell everyone he was gonna go off on a journey.

And pack.

And so Treecko could warm up.

* * *

**Autumn**

* * *

Autumn finally got past the scary looking man by explaining how Professor Lein offered her a Pokémon earlier in the day. He was really nice after that and showed her where Lein was, guess looks can be deceiving! When the two got to his lab professor Lein was giving away a Pokémon to a trainer possibly in his twenties with short spiky black hair and a regular white collar shirt on. He had a small yellow Pokémon with a large green strip down its back with its eyes squinted shut in his arms.

"There ya go Max! Your very own Cyndaquil! Take good care of it now!"

"Of course! Thanks a lot!" he yelled excitedly as he swirled the Pokémon around, like a couple would in a meadow of flowers. Autumn could almost see the two go in slow motion.

"Er-hum." The scary man coughed. When he did Max stopped then swiftly ran out.

"Oh! Hello there Fergus! Hi Autumn! What bring you here?"

'Ack! He's acting like he doesn't know me! Scary man is going to get angry then kick me out!' Autumn shouted in her head while keeping a cool smile on her face with a big sweat drop running down her face.

But that didn't happen at all! Fergus chuckled and said the following, "Autumn here wants to have a Pokémon, would you happen to have any for her?"

"Why yes I do!" he said happily.

Autumn was speechless, why wasn't 'Fergus' kicking her out. The look on her face said it all and Fergus whispered down to her,"he acts like that with everyone, many kids come in here saying the same thing you did."

Autumn nodded, this guy must've been working with Prof Lein for a long time if he knew him this well. "Come over here, you're in luck! I have just one Pokémon left!" he walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. "Oh no…" he muttered, scratching his spiky orange hair.

"W-What is it?" Autumn asked, scared he would say-

"I think I'm all out…"

That.

"What?! Your all out?! But you just gave one to that guy who was just in here!"

"I am aware of that," he laughed nervously, starting to look around in other places around the room. "I was certain I had at least one more left." He started to mess up the papers on his desk, as if the Pokémon would be under them.

"Excuse me! Sorry, I forgot my hat!" Came a voice. They all looked at Max who had his Cyndaquil walking beside him proudly.

"Oh! Max, did you happen to see where I put my other Pokémon that I offered?" Lein asked, almost in a desperate voice.

"Huh?" Lein grabbed his hat then had a thoughtful look on his face. "Let's see…" then he snapped his fingers in the air then pointed at the professor, "you had the other Pokémon in your pocket!" he said happily.

Professor Lein had a doubtful look on his face, but he dug into his pocket then realized that there was a pokéball in there! Autumn saw his cheeks turn a light pink as he laughed nervously some more. "Would you look at that! Ahahahahah!"

Max laughed uncomfortably then he slapped his black cap on, with an orange rotom pin on the visor in his ghost form. "I'm happy you found it professor, but I have to leave now. My sister is waiting for me outside." That was only a small bit of it, all in all, he didn't like the way Fergus was glaring at him

"Right, don't leave her waiting! And say 'hi' to your grandpa Ray Tifer for me!"

"I'm not going to Snowcall anytime soon but I'll try to pass on the message, see ya!" he called as he dashed out, not wanting to make his sister wait.

Lein tried to comb his messy hair with a comb he seemed to of gotten from nowhere, but failed epically. "So," he paused for second, "this is the only Pokémon left and it's all yours!" he said as he handed the pokéballs to her.

"The only one left?" she repeated under her breath as she took the pokéballs in hand. "What Pokémon is it?" 'Please be mime junior.' she pleaded in her head.

"Why don't you open it up and see for yourself?" he said with a smile.

"How do I open it?" she asked, trying to pry it open with her hand. Fergus and Prof. Lein laughed.

"You press the button in the middle of it," he explained calmly.

She did as instructed and a uncontrollable trail zig zagged towards the floor and out came a blue Pokémon with a small beak, only standing up to about her knee. She kneeled down to look at it and the Piplup cocked its head at her.

"Piplup?" It chirped.

"Piplup?" she mimicked, she smiled. This was a cute Pokémon! That artist would have to trade his mime junior for this Pokémon!"

"Now Autumn, that is a fairly rare Pokémon, I want you to take good care of it." Lein said in a serious voice.

"Sure," she said with a huge smile. The Piplup was staring at the unfamiliar human. Somehow she knew that this human was her new trainer. "Hi there Piplup, I'm Autumn," She chirped and ran up to Autumn and bowed her head quickly.

"Piplup pip!"

"I have a feeling you two will get along great! Now you two should get going, I have some work to do." He shooed them away with his hand, Fergus walked out and Autumn followed behind with Piplup.

"Piplup! I have someone I want you to meet!" Autumn said excitedly when they got outside. The Piplup chirped happily and followed closely behind as her trainer followed the way. For the rest of the way autumn was silent with a huge smile on her face, wonder what she had in mind for her?

When they reached a park with many Pokémon Piplup and autumn went up to a large man and another Pokémon. She went up to the other Pokémon and started to talk to him while the humans talked.

She tapped the man on the shoulder while he was still painting, "Hey mister, I got a Piplup!" she said excitedly.

The man looked at her and quickly remember that this was the girl from earlier before, "Good job miss, make sure to take good care of it." He said, not paying much attention and going back to his painting.

"So I was wondering…would you want to trade?"

The man was startled and his paint stroke went off to the side, probably not where it was supposed to go, "What?! Trade my Momo?!"

"Yeah! I thought we could trade Pokémon! Your Momo for my Piplup!" she said happily.

"NO!" he yelled as he glared at her. Autumn was scared to death by his scowl, and the man probably knowing that he frightened her he took in a deep breath and calmed down. "Sorry, but I'm not trading my Pokémon."

"W-Why not?" she said with a sniffle. The two Pokémon felt the tension and went to each of their trainers.

"Because," he said as he picked up Momo, "I wouldn't trade Momo for anything in the world. He's my best friend."

"B-But my Piplup is a good Pokémon too, you two could be friends," The Piplup's eyes widened when she heard this, was her trainer trying to bargain her?

"Now miss, you could try to find someone else to trade you but you just got your Piplup! Try to become friends with her first before you try to give her away!" he explained calmly. But the shock in his voice was still detectable.

She thought, this can't be the only guy in the world with a . there's probably a lot of people who would be happy to trade her for her Piplup! "Alright then mister! Thanks for your time!" she said, then she motioned for Piplup to follow her. Piplup did as instructed but with some doubt, was she really just trying to give her away? No, she must've heard wrong…

Right?

**Xxxxxxx**

After asking probably five dozen people and none of them having the Pokémon she was searching for she gave up looking. No one in this whole stinking town had a besides that artist guy who refused to give her his. She sat on a bench, Piplup sat next to her.

"Plup? Pli?" she asked.

"I don't know what you're saying Piplup," she groaned, hiding her eyes with her hands and throwing her head back. "I just don't know what you're talking about!" she felt like she failed, she failed in finding a . She knew she could go out of town to find one but she was afraid to leave the city. Her siblings told her there was nothing to be afraid of out there but that never helped her.

"PIIIP! PIPLUP!" shrieked her Pokémon, making her ears ring.

"What is it Piplup!?"

"PIPLUUUUUUUP!" she cried as she hid behind her trainer.

When Autumn looked up there was a man there, staring right at her. "Hi?" she asked uncomftorably.

* * *

So how was this chapter? Didn't see that the character would be Scarlett now did ya? I knew you would all think that was NJ's Volcarona! Mwahahahhaha! but no worries, Nj will still be in the story, and so will all your oc's. cuz this fanfic ain't done yet!  
I took the advice from pokefan113 and made it longer, and I'll make it longer slowly. Thanks for the advice! :D

I am **STILL ACCEPTING OC'S** but I got the basic storyline of it written in mu notebook. But yeah, review me and criticize! I will listen!  
And SparkLuxLucios thanks for the awesome review! It made me feel so special and cool inside!  
And thanks for all of you who reviewed and sent in your oc's. This seriously helps a lot for my story, whether you believe it or not! **And THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE MOTIVATION I GET FOR WRITING THIS!**

Oh yeah and I wrote this little thing for pokefan113 who asked why I center my stuff~

Right was too cold  
Left was too hot  
Middle was juuuust right.

Get it? Cuz barely anyone puts it to the right, lots of people put it on the left. I found the middle juuuuuust right? I am so fricken hilarious. heheh….  
But if you all hate the way its centered then I will place it on the left.

**Character facts of the chapter:**

Name: Spring

Age: 13

Likes: Helping Pokémon. Confusing people, making friends. taking care of the Pokémon at his Pokémon shelter.

Dislikes: very few things

Personality: He acts as though he is an idiot and encourages the thought. But when you get to know him you'll realize that there aren't too many people smarter than him. Nothing can get him down unless you screw with his friends. He will joke and tease with his friends but he knows where to draw the line with it. He prefers not to battle, even though he's amazing at it. He prefers to heal Pokémon and play with them. He's never had any real human friends since all the kids in his neighbourhood prefer to battle. He is amazing at keeping secrets and a person you can trust immediately. Even though you can tell him secrets, he won't tell you any. The only ones in the world he trusts are Zigga, Winter, and Autumn. He doesn't find Summer trustworthy yet because of her girlyness.

Description: Marine blue hair that spikes out of his orange bandana with several white pokéballs prints on it. His smiling face resembles that of an angels and could melt the coldest of hearts. His amber eyes is surrounded by his tan skin that he earned by working out in the sun so much with the Pokémon. His outfit can vary depending on what the weather is but he always wears his bandana.

Battle cries:  
Going into battle: "Do your best!"  
When loses: "Well, maybe next time *Insert Pokémon's name here*."  
When wins: "Better luck next time." (in a bit of a cocky voice)

History: Grew up with both parents who pay very little attention to him. Even though Rakila town has been his hometown since he was born, the people still act as though they have no clue to who he is. He created a place for abandoned Pokémon or Pokémon in need of help; he is closer to some Pokémon than others.

Fav Food: All the fruits and berries he grows in his garden at the Pokémon shelter.

Zodiac: Taurus

Pokémon:  
Zigzagzoon- Zigga-Female/ He met Zigga hanging around the dumpster and decided to bring her in. Zigga refused and ran away from him for a long time until slowly she begun to trust Spring. Then Zigga decided to hang around Spring more and more often. Now she would do anything for him.

Pidgey- Pidge-male/ Spring found him in the woods with a broken wing. Pidgey trusted the human with his life right away after Spring fixed his wing almost immediately. Pidgey keeps watch over the Pokémon at the shelter when he's gone with Dorito.

Dodrio-Dorito-Male/ Was abandoned by his previous trainer. Had trust issues when Spring took him in. Spring found out that this Pokémon had a taste for Dorito's when he was eating a bag of them one day. Now the two get along and Dorito trusts him with his life. But he still has some sort of connection with the trainer who abandoned him.

Just thought you should get to know one of the character's you're probably not gonna be meeting for a while. Next chapter's Character facts will be a surprise, but you a get a cracker if you can guess who it'll be~


	4. What!

Ever have nothing going on in your life, so you decide to write a story then when you get to…let's say…chapter four and your whole world goes chaotic? Meh, happened to me once. Right about now. _**SOMEBODY**_ volunteered me for a bake sale, had to bake over **four HUNDRED** cupcakes, cookies, banana bread, yatta yatta… then decorate them, price them myself…. damn her… I got to keep about $150 for myself though

well at least those French people will be able to come here for the exchange thing. Lots of people are complimenting me one my good cooking. Even though I used those mixes that only need water and eggs -_-''

Argh….gotta study for tests soon too…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! (They replied, they wanted ten red jellybeans, not eight. Don't have enough money for stamps though~)**

**Winter**

Winter walked inside with Treecko shivering on his shoulder, he didn't think that Pokémon could've lasted too much longer out there. A vest can only provide so much warmth by itself. The two brushed themselves off and when Winter looked around, his sisters were sorted out everywhere, but mainly in front of the television.

"Where's dad?" he called, gaining their attention.

"Sleeping," Sage called back, not taking her eyes off the Pokémon musical on TV.

"Still?"

"_STILL_! _Now go away_!" she shushed angrily.

"Fine, come on Treecko," he said, walking upstairs. Seemed like none of them even noticed he had a Pokémon. Nah well, he'll tell them he's leaving after he informs his dad and packs.

"Dad?" he whispered as he cracked the door open, popping only his head in. His dad was under the covers and snoring quiet loudly.

"Ko?" he said as he imitated his trainer but lower to the floor. Winter groaned, he was gonna have to wake him up. He turned the lights on and walked in. When he arrived to the bed he snapped his fingers next to the sleeping man's ears. The snoring only got worse though, hey wait….

He could try out Treecko's moves!

But what moves did he have? Most Pokémon have the move tackle and quick attack. Quick attack sounded like it hurt less.

"Hey Treecko, use quick attack on his stomach!" he encouraged, pointing to the belly that was blocked by red blankets. Treecko looked where he was pointing then nodded.

"Treeko!" he shouted as he bashed into the belly of the sleeping man, who was asleep no more.

"WHO'S THERE!" he shouted, clumsily rolling off the bed taking the sheets and all with him then finishing with a loud '_THUMP'_. Winter laughed at the sight but stopped when he was being glared at from a tired man from the floor. He rubbed Treecko's head proudly, pretty good move! "What's going on son?" he squinted accusingly, thinking it was his own son that punched him.

Winter took in a deep breath then exhaled, "I need to tell you something." He announced.

"Go right ahead," he grumbled as he crawled back onto the bed then sat down, facing his son.

"As you can see, I have a Pokémon now!" he said, "And-"

"That's great son! Are you gonna leave for an adventure? You could do contest like your sister!" he exclaimed happily. Wait…he's happy about this? "Or you gonna be collecting this regions Gym badges? That'd be freaken sweet too!"

"Um, yes…but actually I was gonna-"

His dad put his arms around him and squeezed him, "You do whatever you want! I support you all the way kid!"

Winter was taken aback, why was his dad so happy about this? He expected him to be all bummed out and try to stop him. "So, you're fine with it?"

He laughed, "Of course! And maybe you could inspire your sisters to maybe go and get Pokémon too!"

"Um…okay? Maybe I could-"

"Have you told them yet?"

He shook his head. "No, I thought I should let you know first."

"Well before you do, can I see your Treecko there?" he pointed to him.

"O-Of course," he looked at his Pokémon and kinda waved his head towards his dad. Treecko looked at the buff, bald guy then jumped towards him. Treecko stared at him with a blank face with a hint of familiarity. There was something about him…

"Hey there big guy! You're gonna be traveling with my son now, so take good care of him, ya hear?! Don't want him limping back home anytime soon!" Treecko had to cover his ears this guy was hollering so loud! "But I trust you'll take mighty fine care of Winter! Just like how he'll take care of you! Make'in sure you ain't starving and whatnot." He chuckled.

"Tree-ko…" he mumbled having a hard headache from the shouts.

His dad chuckled, "Great Pokémon you got there, not rude or nuttin! But if you have any troubles let me know. Now go tell your sisters the wonderful news! I have to resume my sleep here so I have 'nuff energy for work this afternoon." He said as he covered himself back up with blankets. "Turn off there lights on your way out, will ya?"

"Right dad," he called as he switched them off, "I'm leaving as soon as I tell them."

"That's good, don't forget to pack though."

"Right," He said as he walked out.

"If only their mother gave me some kind of warning…" he sighed as he shut his eyes.

**Xxxxxxx**

The young boy informed his sisters and they all got snotty and teary eyes, they jumped him and wouldn't let him leave. Winter finally got free of that mess when his dad came down to make them all stop. He had a slight guilt piling up in him. He didn't get a real full chance to tell them that he was going to become a well-known trainer so he could earn money for his family. But he was out now so he had to go buy a pokéball for Treecko. And maybe some extra in case he might want to increase his team.

"Would you be okay if we had some more Pokémon in the team?" he asked Treecko. The small Pokémon shrugged, not caring if there were more Pokémon. If that happened he was sure that he would still be Winter's favourite. "If we got a new Pokémon that would be kinda cool, Spring had a Zigzagzoon last time I saw him. Wonder if he's gotten any more Pokémon since I last saw him. Geez, haven't talked to him since the NPT (National Pokémon Tournament). He said something about a Pidgey that he was taking care of…"

"Treeko." He said coldly, and not just because he was cold but because he plain out didn't care about other people or their Pokémon.

Winter scoffed, "Don't worry buddy. We're almost at the pokémart, you'll be in that pokéball soon enough." The pokémart was just in sight. You could see the blue building that could almost blend into the background. He would buy himself a hot chocolate while he's there as well. What do Pokémon eat? Can they eat human food? He'll ask the clerk while he's checking out.

He walked in and looked around for pokéballs, he saw them in many assorted colors from yellow to black on the closest shelf to the door. But the only ones he could take were the red ones. All the others needed some sort of key. Not the kind of key that you lock an ordinary lock with but a card key. He shrugged it off as he grabbed four pokéballs and a hot chocolate. As he finished pouring the beverage in his cup he turned around to look for where the lids were. He swiftly picked it up but it surprised him when the cup was blazing hot! Isn't that what the cups were for?! He instinctively threw it, but it fell on some random person that was also waiting to use the hot chocolate machine. It got it all over their blue winter coat. He was frozen until he heard his Treecko laughing hysterically.

In this situation, the thing that would pop into most people's minds is '_I'm sorry_!' or something along that context, but in Winter's case, he said "I-I'll just go now…" then he quickly scurried away, not daring to go back to grab another drink. Treecko followed behind snickering.

Winter quickly went to the cashier to pay for his items and didn't bother asking for why certain pokéball were locked up, but instead just left. But when he was gonna walk outside, he was once again interrupted.

Professor Tifer was standing there with his plain white lab coat, and mitts that didn't match each other, one was blue with pink polka dots while the other was nylon and black with a purple pokéball on it. Both were insanely raggy, "Ah! My boy! I didn't expect to see you here!" he lied. He was actually waiting outside and watching people come and go, knowing Winter would stop here before he left town. The professor forgot to give the young boy something. "I have two items I forgot to give to you!"

"Uh, can we do this elsewhere? Maybe your lab?" he said as he looked behind him, making sure no one with a blue winter coat was near. He didn't even get a good look of the persons face so he didn't know who to avoid exactly.

"Nope, I am in a rush!" he fibbed again, he was just too lazy to walk back to his lab. "You were in such a rush too, and you forgot to take Treecko's pokéball along with you!"

"You could've dropped it off at my house," he replied.

"I would've! Trust me! If only I knew where you lived, though!" he said in a hurt voice, emphasizing his hand over his heart.

"_You just climbed into my room this morning though_!" he screeched in a whisper.

The professor laughed heartily, "What an imaginative mind you got there! But none the less! Here is your pokéball!" he handed the round item to Winter and he tried it out on Treecko.

"Treecko, return," He said before he clicked the button. Winter wasn't sure if the 'return' part was necessary but he saw other trainers use that method on TV in the past. And it worked all the while. Treecko was dragged into the pokéball by a red beam of light that snaked its way out then back in. Winter felt cooler than ever.

The professor grunted in improvement and clapped twice, as if he was doing some sort of tango, "There we go, now that that's out of the way-"

"ACK!" Winter cried as he was knocked into the ground. He caught himself with his hands so he wouldn't injure himself but stayed in that position for a brief moment. After he was done figuring out who was the most likely culprit was he pushed himself back up.

"You never zed you were zorry!" Shouted a very angry girl with an accent of some sort, possibly French?

Winter looked at who was shouting at him to see a girl with crimson hair tied back into a low ponytail, but with visor bangs in front. Her large, Sapphire, enraged eyes told him he should've apologized to her.

Winter looked to the professor for some sort of back up but instead he was smiling at him then held out his hands with a midnight blue device, "This is a pokédex, and it's now yours. Need any help just talk to my assistant," he said quickly then quickly looked at the female, "Good day Norma-Jean." Then burst out the door.

Winter looked at an angry Norma-Jean with a small pinch of fear, "I'm sorry?"

"You know, I would've forgiven you if you said that sooner but now," she smirked evilly, "I want you to get me a new coat." She finished with her accent gone completely.

Winter was surprised, he thought it might be like off of TV and she would challenge him to a pokébattle, guess the real world isn't as cruel as most television shows. He was half disappointed and half relieved. He didn't think Treecko could battle seriously just yet anyways, "Of course, go pick one out and I'll buy it for you." he replied. He saw a row of coats near the back so he knew there were some here. Norma looked a tad surprised when she blinked.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I ruined your jacket so it's only fair I get you a new one." He shrugged. The redhead smiled as she threw her stained jacket on the ground and ran to the back to pick one out. Winter thought it'd be a waste to throw away a perfectly good jacket so he picked it from the floor and stuffed it in his backpack. The boy also decided to go and get another hot chocolate now anyways, now that he had no one to hide from.

**Autumn**

"Are you looking for someone?" A tall guy asked with a Cyndaquil on his shoulder. Hey, this was the guy from earlier before at the lab! Mack or something!

"Not really," she smiled. Was he following her? She's heard of things like that happening before in the past, and it does happen a lot in the big city too. "I was just looking for a Mime Jr. that's up for trade."

"Mime Jr.? Why would you want one of those? I don't think their very strong Pokémon in the least." He commented without thinking, he sat down beside her on the bench, his shadow towered over her. He was huge! Must've been about six feet while she was stuck at 4''9!

"It's really kind of personal. And besides, why would you care?" she snapped at the end.

"Hey! I can care if I want to! And besides," he mocked, "it was my sister that was curious about you."

"Your sister?" she repeated, "The one that was waiting for you at the lab?"

"Yeah, she said you were being weird, and all that junk." He replied.

"How was I being weird?" '_And his sister was following me_?!'

"Dunno. That's just what she told me. But why are you so quick to give away your Piplup?" Max asked as he looked at the two Pokémon chasing each other playfully in the grass around them, "You just got her not two hours ago."

"Yeah, but the whole reason I wanted a Pokémon was so I could trade it for some guy's Mime Jr. that I saw. He said 'no' after I offered him my deal and since then I've been trying to find someone to trade me." she slumped.

"So…" Max replied, thinking about what she said, "You really don't care about Piplup then do you?"

Autumn shook her head, "Not really, I just want a Mime Jr."

Max's fists clenched on the wooden bench but bared a smile, "Why don't you try becoming friends with Piplup first? From what I've seen she really likes you."

Autumn shook her head again, "No, Piplup is cute and everything but, I just don't want her so much."

"I'll take her off your hands for you." he offered, and when Autumn looked up at his smiling face she shrugged.

"Depends, do you have a Mime Jr.?" she asked, Max was shaking his head no.

"Nope," then his watch started to ring in the 'pop goes the weasel' melody, "Op! I have to take this, don't move!" he said as he walked a few feet away, out of hearing range to talk to his watch. Autumn sighed, what was she gonna do? Maybe Mack had another type of Pokémon in mind for her. Wonder what kind? She wouldn't mind maybe a Bonsly. Those were cute too.

Autumn looked at her Piplup as she played, maybe she could possibly give her a chance? It wouldn't hurt, right? She would talk to this more with Mack later. Was it Mack? Mark? Mich? Haden? Where'd she get Haden from? Max? Yeah, that sounded right.

"Sorry about that," Max apologized as he sat back down on the bench, "That was urgent. But anyways, do you have a pokétech?" he asked, Autumn shook her head. "Kay, well I have some extra ones here, and lucky for you…there's a girl's version! Here you go," he threw the pokétech from his backpack, which was on his lap, and landed softly next to her. She picked it up and it was brand new!

"Thanks!"

"Not a problem. And I inserted my number in there so if you ever need anything, just click on my face." He explained followed by a small chuckle.

_Hey wait a moment_…. "I didn't know you could make calls on these."

"Not on most, but my sister and I got about five each that our grandfather made. We got about five each, in case we break ours."

"Why do you have a girl's one then?" Autumn asked confused.

Max had a sweat drop, "Er, m-my sister asked me to, um, hold it for her…?" he said nervously. "A-Anyways, I have to get going now! Come on Bursts!" he called to the Cyndaquil. The small Pokémon followed with no hesitation and the two ran out of sight. Autumn felt Piplup jump onto the bench and look at her pokétech.

"Hey Piplup," she said calmly, "Would you like a nickname like all those other Pokémon?" she asked. Piplup thought about it and all the while she her eyes were closed thoughtfully, and then she decided she did want a nickname with a big nod. Autumn giggled, "Alright, what kind of nickname would you like?"

Piplup instantly used a move where bubbles came streaming out of her beak then popped into the air.

"Er, Bubbles?" Piplup waved her head up and down happily.

"Piplup pii!"

"Okay then Bubbles!" she laughed at her Pokémon's enthusiasm. Then before she was finished laughing, a man with green hair tied back into a low, thin ponytail came along. His black pants were long with two moss green stripes along the outside, he wore a black rain jacket with a green 'C' over his heart in a diamond, fire type design. His eyes were hidden with dark shades that completely covered his eyes and small, similar 'c's on the edges. "Hi there," She said happily.

"Hey," the man replied in a deep voice before snatching Bubbles from the brown haired girl. Bubbles screamed wildly, but before Autumn had time to react, the man brought out a pokéball and threw it to the sky, "Come on out Staraptor." He said smoothly. The pokéball fell back into his hand as he hopped onto the large bird Pokémon. And as soon as he jumped onto Staraptor Autumn got up from the bench and screamed, "HEY! THAT'S MY BUBBLES!" but before she reached the man, he flew away with the penguin like Pokémon in arm.

She had to save her! But…

Could she? Hey wait, she could call Max!

She pulled her left wrist (since she's left handed) in front of her and fiddled around with the pokétech before she was able to find out how to make calls. She pressed Max's face and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey, Max speaking," he said. He half smiled as he recognized Autumn.

"_MAX! YOU GOTTA HELP ME_!" She cried, tears hanging onto the corner of her eyes.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. What happened?"

"_Some man took away Bubbles_!" she screamed.

"Your Piplup?"

"_YES_!"

"Some guy took her?"

"_YES_!"

"Oh no!" he cried silently. Then he bit his cheek before answering the worried girl, "Well….you didn't really want her anyways. So why are you so worried?"

"B-Because I named her, then she was taken away right after."

"Bubbles?"

She blinked, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," He smirked.

"Anyways, you have to help me!"

"Sorry, but I'm actually really busy right now." He said in an 'oh well' kind of way, with a matching shrug. Autumn was about to argue but he hung up on her before she could. Now what?!

"Calm down Autumn, just need to think this through…" and she did, she would go home. Ask her sister Karissa to help her find Bubbles, and when they find Bubbles, everything will be better. She got up and ran straight home. But would Karissa even be there? If not then one of her parents would help.

Autumn sprinted for a good three blocks before she slowed herself to jogging. Then half a block later she stopped and started to catch her breath. She felt to the ground and dropped to her knees, her pink trench coat trailing behind. She was never gonna get home this way! Then a shadow towered over her. Was it Max?

"Uh, are you okay miss?" asked a boy's voice. Autumn looked up and saw a young boy, probably around ten, standing over her. She took in his looks for a moment. He had spiky short, snowy hair while wearing a white hooded jacket with a pale blue sleeveless shirt underneath. His jeans were navy blue and his sneakers looked like they used to be white, but now they were just brown, and dirty.

"Er, miss?" he said again, kneeling down to her level. His eyes were large, and icy blue. Autumn blinked two times before falling onto her back, and bumping her head on the cement sidewalk.

"Ouch," she grumbled to herself, as she grasped her bumped head.

"You're kinda clumsy…" the boy commented with a concerned look. Autumn lifted herself quickly and bonked the boys head on the way. He acted as though it was nothing and continued staring at her.

"_Sorry_!" she squealed as she covered her face with her sleeves.

"Th-that's fine. But are you okay?" he repeated for the second time.

Autumn started to nod her head but then tears came out from the memory of her Piplup being taken away. She shook her head with her eyes squinted shut, not allowing herself to cry in front of a stranger. "Not…..really…." she sniffled. The boy heaved her up by the hand, him doing most of the work.

When Autumn was standing by herself the white haired kid asked, "Um, w-what happened?" in a shy voice. Autumn shook her head again, as a single tear dripped slowly from her squinted left eye.

'_I'm fine! But thanks for caring! I'll be on my way now_!' is what she so desperately wanted to tell this boy. But all that came out was, "I-I….not…."

"Did something happen?" he asked, really not liking it when girls cry. Who does like it when girls cry? "Do you want to go sit down? There's a malt shop just across the street, I'll buy."

Autumn was able to smile a bit, "Sure," if she wasn't so down she would be infatuated by his cuteness.

They crossed the street and walked into the diner, Autumn ordered a small order of French fries and gravy while the other ordered a large lasagne.

"So…*sniff*…what's your name?" Autumn asked while they were waiting for their food to arrive.

He looked up from his shoes and answered, "Oh, m-my names Hex."

"Nice to meet you Hex, my names Autumn," she smiled. Hex smiled too but uncomfortably. He wasn't used to talking to people really, the only reason why he talked to Autumn was because she looked like she was crying and he felt like he should do something.

"So w-why did…you were…" he murmured shyly.

She smiled at the cute shy boy again, "Oh, well. I got a Pokémon this morning, and when I took her to the park…I named her….and…." she bursts into tears but tried not to make any sobbing noises. So the tears just streamed down from her closed eyes.

"Ah! Here!" Hex said as he handed her some napkins from the napkins disposal on the table. Autumn took them and wiped her face then blew her nose.

"S-sorry, but…just…my Pokémon was stolen…" she sniffed. "Thank you," she said to the waitress as she came by with their food.

"Your Pokémon was stolen?" Hex repeated.

"Mmhmm…" Autumn replied. Her mouth filled with French fries. Food calmed her down, particularly French fries.

Hex was angered, he hated Pokémon thieves! He always heard of thieves roaming around the world, but his parent picked this particular region to adventure because there were no reported Pokémon thieves! "I'll help you find your Pokémon." He said after taking a large bite lasagne.

Autumn swallowed, "Really?"

Hex nodded and replied in a much more confident voice, "Yes."

Autumn smiled so much it hurt. She wanted to squeeze him, he was such a gentleman. But she didn't want to do that to some person she just met. But he was going to help her find her Bubbles! "Thanks Hex!" she giggled.

Yeah, I got Winter's dad weird way of talking from my friends dad. Thought I'd try it out. Wattya think? I think I did alright. But YEAH! OC's are startin' to make their way to theatre!

Chapter's character fact:

**SUMMER**

**Age**: 13

**Hometown: **Starius Village

**Likes**: Shopping, style, jewellery, contests, compliments, guys who flirt with her,

**Dislikes**: Pokémon battling, people who make remarks about her appearance (unless their good), anyone who says she's wrong. People who pretend they're her friend for her money,

**Personality**: A very girly girl. She likes all the basic female past times and hates all the basic stuff except for one thing that defines her. She has no fear. She will do what she'll do, not caring about anyone's thought, as long as they keep it to themselves. She'll try new things when she can unless she has something better to do. Not at all shy, in the least. Always says her opinion. She he would do anything for her friends, but not Spring. She has something against him for some reason. She would rather go a year without money than spend a day away from more than two of her friends. Her Pokémon count of course as her 'bestest' friends.

**Description**: Long blonde hair that she prefers to keep in two high spiky ponytails and pulled back with a pink headband, but her bangs sneak over her eyes sometimes, even though she tries her best to keep them behind her ears. Has emerald green eyes that her long eyelashes compliment. She prefers to wears scarves, no matter the weather and she usually makes them herself since no one can copy her imagination. Her favourite color it pink so she'll always be wearing a pink assemble.

**Quotes: **"If it's not pink, it's not pretty."

**Battle cries: **

"Let's show 'em how it's done _"

"This is why I don't battle…."

"Wow! I actually won! I-I mean. In your face!"

**History**: Is spoiled rotten since she is the only child of her two rich parents who invented the 'Quick Ball' and the 'Timer Ball'. She has a garden that attracts small Pokémon, even rare ones. She's seen a few shiny Pokémon but she didn't realize how rare they were until she saw a segment of it on TV. After she started looking for them she hasn't seen any. Likes to shop at the mall a lot. Watches a lot of TV but won't admit it to anyone. Has had a crush on Gary Oak since she first saw him on television during a Pokémon battle when she was little. Have never had many friends in her life since they only like her for her money. Her first friends were her two Pokémon. Two years later she met her other close friends at the National Pokémon Tournament while flirting with Gary Oak.

**Fav Food**: Pizza (Gets sick of her family's 'rich food' so she prefers to get sloppy with pizza with all the toppings),

**Zodiac**: Gemini

**Pokémon**:

Sewaddle-Female= she was Summer's ninth birthday present. The two are the best of friends. Sewaddle is a very dense Pokémon but is not shy. She takes after her trainer in almost every way expect for Summer's 'fascination' with boys. Sewaddle helps Summer with sewing and making scarves.

Lilipup-Male= was following Summer and Sewaddle around for many weeks until Summer figured it had a crush on her Sewaddle. She confronted him and told him he could join them if he wanted to and he did. Now he tries to get the courage to tell Sewaddle while she has no clue to this day that he loves her. Extremely shy and timid, faints if put under too much pressure so he doesn't do well in battles or contest.

Autumn is a year younger than Summer so don't think she's a 20 year old trying to eat a ten year old O.O"

And so sorry! I know some of you wanted your Pokémon to be shiny and I will make some of them differently coloured! But I'm only going to do this for a small amount of oc's! Maybe three, so if you see that your Pokémon isn't shiny and some other Pokémon is, please don't hate me!

**STILL ACCEPTING OC'S, SEE THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS FOR THE PAMPHLET!**

I've also noticed something recently, a lot of people say 'REVIEW OR DIE' at the end of their stories. I think that's a tad too demanding for me, and I know for a fact I won't die if I don't review, cuz I barely review cuz I ain't got no time! I read, bake, work, homework, clean, socialize, school, chores, tests, and I'm just plain out too busy. So don't think I'm gonna start threatening you if you don't review, cuz I know people just plain out have no time.

Until next time! I might be busy with Christmas shopping so the next chapter will probably be another long wait too. But after Christmas is all done and the exams etcetera, etcetera, I'll keep this story weekly. But until then! Be thankful that my story is in your life! Cuz if not, you would be reading some other, better, fanfic. And probably one that's weekly, and not 'Whenever I have time'.


End file.
